Letters
by Jarakuheart
Summary: When Kagome finds a book, will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A swift breeze cooled down the already hot morning. The sun's gaze was so immense, not even the birds wanted to have a run in with the glowing orb.

A local tree provided shade for three creatures. A girl sat at the base, black hair pulled back, keeping as cool a possible, even under such extremes. A small child, a fox demon, slept beside her, making the brown grass in front of him move back and forth with each breath he took. The eldest, a male half demon, sat up in the lower branches, watching his two companions.

"Inuyasha?" the female's voice called out softly, as to not wake up the small boy next to her.

The half demon softly jumped down from his perch landing in front of the youths. "Yeah?" he questioned back.

The girl, Kagome, draped her arm over her eyes lazily, trying to keep the sun out of them. "I think there's a shard over there," she pointed her other arm to the north-west. "It's not moving, so we don't have to go and get it in this heat." She said the last part suggestively. Kagome was not in the mood to go and get shards, which would most likely lead to a battle, in this weather.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled in the direction. "I hear fighting. We have to go now, or it might not be there." Instantly Kagome thought, '_Liar!'_ but said nothing except a small grunt. She shook Shippou awake, who just mumbled incoherent things in his sleep. Deciding not to wake up the kit, she quickly grabbed a note pad and a pencil from the large yellow sac that was on the other side of the tree.

Writing a quick note telling the child that they were to be back soon, she folded it over, and wrote his name on one side. Hopefully no one would bother him while they were away.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said as she got her quiver on her back. "We better hurry" she was tired, and really did not want to fight, but she never wanted to fight, so mainly, she was just tired. The teen climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and almost instantly they were off.

It was two snakes. The one with the jewel looked as if he had drunken muscle enhancing shakes its entire life. It had the pecks of a body builder, kind of creepy on a snake with a man's torso. The other snake looked like the one Inuyasha and Kagome fought right after they met Sango. He was small, but power did radiate off of him. The shard snake was sadly not as powerful, so best bet was to play keep away from the smaller snake.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha as fast as she could, and told him her idea of the child's game. Instantly the half demon went after the snake with the shard, not really caring what Kagome had to say. She would have protested, but he had already charged off.

The small snake, realizing that he was not having any attention drawn onto him, turned to the black-haired girl. Said girl noticed this, and shot an arrow as quick as she could into the shoulder of the scaly creature. The snake lashed his tail toward the priestess, the girl barley dodging the attack, but ended up in some near by bushes. Inuyasha now noticed his fallen friend, and started to attack the small snake. As the two fought, the other snake, the one with the shard, silently slipped away.

Looking up from where she fell, Kagome saw something shine off of the sun's powerful rays. Forgetting about the battle, the girl reached with her hand, feeling around for something unnatural. Her hand struck something hard and leathery. Quickly grabbing it, she could tell it was book of some sort.

As if she just realized there was a battle going on she got up and turned around, watching as Inuyasha called out "Wind Scar!", thus ending the battle. Running over to her he snatched her shoulders and shook them, completely ignoring the book in her hands. "What were you thinking?" He yelled in her face. "You could have gotten yourself killed! I swear your going to be the cause of my death!"

Forgetting about the book in her state of anger, Kagome hit him in the face with it. "Well, if I am going to be the cause of your death, why am I still around?" The priestess marched back the way they came, whether Inuyasha was coming or not.

It mad her so mad how he would insult her for not that much of a reason. '_Was he not the one who told… no demanded me to come with him? I can't believe him!'_ Unconsensely, she gripped the misplaced book tighter. It was really an odd thing to find. '_Maybe it was a smuggled westerner that brought it here.'_

It took an hour by the time Kagome made it back to the village that she and her companions were staying at. Instantly, she was attacked by a small red ball of fluff, which ended up in the dirt. She would have caught him, but the book was in the way. "What's that?" Shippou said pointing to the object.

Kagome continued to walk on toward the inn the three were staying at. "I don't know. Has Inuyasha made in back yet?" She asked as Shippou jumped on her back. He nodded, giving Kagome an odd feeling in her gut. '_I really don't want to mess with him right now. Something's up with lately'._ "Shippou, do you know where he is?"

The small demon pointed to the outskirts of the village. "He seemed pretty mad when he came back. Did something happen?" Kagome shook he head, as to wave it off. She finished her walk to the inn, and went right to her room.

The village that they were staying at was a larger one, but not yet a city. A small, welcoming stream was on one side, and a bright, lush forest on the other. It was quite peaceful, but that had nothing to do with why they were there. The trio heard rumors of a jewel shard roaming about in this part of Japan, and was there in just a day.

Shippou could tell that his two friends had a fight. When Inuyasha was mad, it was quite obvious. He was the same during the fight, as he was after, for at least a couple of hours. Kagome would get really upset during the fight, and depending on how bad the fight was, she normally was quiet afterward. Shippou felt sorry for his two buddies. They had been getting into more fights than the used to.

o0o

That humming was on the verge of driving him insane. Ever since late morning the noise had burned his very much sensitive ears. His journey to find the bothering source had led the young man to his father's old study.

Walking inside, the first thing the man noticed was the thick layer of dust that drifted away with each step he took. Piles of scrolls gathered around a low desk, with unfinished writings, and readings. The room looked abandoned for years, and the man was not surprised. The study was in the most forbidden part of the castle.

One certain group of scrolls drew his attention. The noise, now a loud buzz, seemed to be franticly trying to gain his lust of knowledge. Taking four elegant steps towards the scrolls, he stared at them, as if they held some unknown power. They seemed normal, _But one never knows_.

Lifting his leg, the man gave a small tap with his foot, knocking the items down, dust rising. After the particles settled, an odd object laid where the scrolls used to be. _A book._ Even thought such oddities were forbidden in Japan, this man knew exactly what the strange object was. It was not a normal book.

The strange sound of a three legged walk of an old man echoed thru the hall, behind the younger man. "I see you found the journal, Lord Sesshoumaru." His voice was very much that of a man his age. Every word he said sounded stressed and dry, but he did not waver any word.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, picking up the book. Instantly the noise stopped. Besides the two men, it was the only thing not covered in dust.

The older man gave the crackled laugh his kind was known to give. "That," he said, pointing to the object, "is a courting book." The hand that was in the air, he placed onto his other hand, which was on his odd cane. "You heard the noise, did you not?" with the nod of his lord, the old man continued. "Your father used it to meet your mother, did you know that? Instead of meeting her in person, they communicated thru a book just like it. It was to prevent her from finding out who he really was, while getting to know the real him. Confusing? Yes I know, but you will understand."

Sesshoumaru took this info, but it did not explain everything. He was about to say something when the other man spoke. "The noise you heard means that the female you are destined for found the other copy. You two can write to each other, but only she can start the conversations. The female will most likely be able to read and write, so you don't have to worry about that. Every time you hear the noise from before, it means she is writing." The old man took a pause every now and then, but stated everything almost perfectly, _Like he had preformed it before._

The old man wobbled his way out of the room. The sound of his walked suddenly stopped, "Oh, and one more thing. You, my lord, cannot lie to her… at least not in that book."

Sesshoumaru watched with his golden eyes so bright, even in the darkness, as the old man left his sight, and eventually, his senses. _How particular._ At least now, the Great Lord of the West would not have to worry so much about finding a mate, a wife. Whether he showed it or not, Sesshoumaru was worried about the future of his lands.

o0o

A small tweet came in the evening when the sun was setting, creating another piece of art in the sky. The day had cooled down quite a bit, and most of the animals that slept thru the heat were now out, making up for lost time.

Kagome shifted thru her belongings, trying to find her night clothes. All day she had done well hiding from Inuyasha. She felt hurt by what he said, and was not ready to face him just yet. He could be such a jerk. She had been thinking about what he had said to her all day.

Kagome trudged about the small room of the inn, getting ready for bed. It was still hot, so her hair was pulled back still. Shippou was asleep on a futon in the corner. The small fox had been doing that lately, but Kagome thought that it must have been the heat getting to him. This was not the first hot day of the summer. Towards the end was more like it.

The teen had a sudden rush to just do something that challenged her mind more than getting dressed. Looking around, she saw the book from earlier. Surprisingly, Kagome did nothing with it. There was one point where she quickly looked thru it, but that was all. She decided to take a long scan of all the pages. Nothing. Not a word was written. A sigh came from her lips.

An idea popped into Kagome's head. '_If this has nothing in it, I bet it's not sorely missed! I bet if I write in it, it could keep me busy for now!' _She was really desperate for something to do, so she thought it was the best way to pass time. Quickly grabbing a pencil from her pack, Kagome turned to the first page of the book.

'_What to write? What to write?'_ The lead touched the odd textured of paper writing the first thought that came to Kagome's mind. _Hello. My name is Kagome._ She waited for a moment, looking to Shippou, who still slept, thinking of what else to write. '_I should use this as a dairy'._ When she looked back to the paper a look of pure horror came across her face.

Right underneath her name was something that she least expected.

_Hello Kagome._

_------------------------------------------_

Okay, that's the first chapter. Hope you like! RaR!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was complimented several weeks before, for it shined, telling all it was loved. But sometimes, when a person was too happy, they become despised, because in truth, no one could be that joyous.

A young girl whose smile could easily out shine the sun's, sat in the shade of a large oak. Dozens of flowers darted across her out stretched legs. A quiet hum came from the child's lips. Even though most of the flowers were dead, the girl somehow made them look quite beautiful.

A small imp in brown clothes slept on the other side of the oak, next to a two headed dragon. Whether they wanted to or not, both were very much close to each other.

The soft crunches of dead grass being walked on grabbed the attention of the girl. Her already bright grew even brighter, as she looked into the eyes of her lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin, the child, was quick to notice the odd brown package in the demon's hand.

Walking over to the imp, Jaken, the regal demon kicked the small creature. Popping up, the green creature freaked out at the sight of his lord. Kissing the black boots of Sesshoumaru, who just kicked him again, Jaken started to spout apologies.

"Get up. We are leaving to the castle." The normally quiet demon's voice demanded of both his charge and retainer. The group, including the dragon, followed back to the place where the mighty lord came from.

oOo

This would be Rin's first time to be in the castle. Usually she and Jaken would be dropped off a few miles from it, if Sesshoumaru needed to go there. It was quite dreary, looking grey, even from a distance. The large home might have scared the average human, but Rin had traveled many places, and had seen things much more creepy than this one mansion.

Jaken would never have noticed it, and Sesshoumaru doubted Rin would care, but his servants stared at the group. It was not normal for the great lord of the west to have his travel companions come home with him, and most defiantly not a human. He gave a low growl to show his dominance, he had the right to do what he pleased.

Quickly, he left the two smaller creatures to themselves. Passing thru several halls, the demon Lord stopped in front of a set of sliding doors. Placing out his left hand, he slipped it thru the crack separating the doors, and pulled. Stepping into the room, Sesshoumaru saw the old man from before. "Why did my father give me this?"

A sly smile slid onto the elder's face. "He wanted you to have a chance at finding a mate. The Great Lord was too busy to truly find one, until he found that book." He pointed one of his shaky fingers to the object in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Whether you use it or not is up to you. But the girl that writes in that book shall be the meant for you." The old man gave an old man chuckle, and seemed to vanish into thin air.

oOo

The rest of the day went by in silence. Rin, watched by Jaken, picked some flowers in a field close to the castle. Neither of them wanted to be in there, for the servants were not too fond of outsiders. Jaken new he was already accepted, but it was his duty to protect Rin. Sesshoumaru made sure of that.

The dog Lord signed papers that were abandoned in his absence. It was quite boring, and the mental turmoil that the White haired man went thru was enough to kill all those in the world who were not educated.

Sesshoumaru placed his brush down in frustration. Normally his work would only take a few hours, but this time, the papers wanted to play 'How Long until the Demon Lord's Hand Cramps'. Deciding to make a stretch, Sesshoumaru unfolded his legs and stood up in one graceful move. Long strides led him out to the dojo, where several of his soldiers were practicing.

In all honesty, Sesshoumaru cared more for his lands than his castle. Everyone here was submissive and weak, and it annoyed the hell out of him. For every step he took, three servants and two soldiers bowed. It truly got in his way, which is why he hated staying in his castle for more than a few days.

As soon as Sesshoumaru entered the building, all occupants cleared, giving their lord all the room he wanted. _'Pathetic'_. The few stretches that he normally did, turned into a full blown work out that lasted for more than three hours.

The birds chirped for the first time that day, at this point night, the effect of the hot sun leaving the earth till morning. They became quiet again when a sweat drenched Sesshoumaru walked out of his dojo. There were a few chirps from some courageous swallows, but that was all the noise, as the demon walked to the on-site spring.

After washing quickly, Sesshoumaru walked back to his office. Sitting down he pick up his brush, and moved to place it in the jar of ink, not far from his documents. The buzzing from earlier erupted in his ears again, thus causing the ink to spill over the papers that had yet to be signed.

'_That book shall cause many problems'_ sighing to himself, Sesshoumaru reached out to the book resting a slight distance from where he sat. Opening to the first page, he saw words of a person greeting themselves. _'Kagome? Have I heard that name before, or is it a feeling given to me by the fates?'_

oOo

To say Kagome was not freaked out would be an understatement. How often does a book just suddenly start writing back? Never, by her account. Deciding to take this event in an adult fashion, the teen concluded she should see what was going on, without letting anyone knowing that she was freaked out.

_Who is this?_, she wrote. At this point Kagome could feel her heart beating against her ribcage. 'Please don't be some kind of spirit! Please don't be some kind of spirit!' she chanted in her head over and over again.

Looking down she read, _It does not matter for now. Do you know what this book is?_ With out realizing it, she shook her head. Noticing that there was more being written, she continued on. _It is a book to help demons court. I would not be surprised if you had never heard of it. Unless you are unwilling, we could use this book to court._

Kagome was shocked at this statement. Someone she did not know wanted to court her, thru a book. _How do you know you want to court with me? You don't even know me._

_Is it not better to have a mental relationship before a physical one?_ That statement was true.

'_Should I? Me and Inuyasha are not getting anywhere. It would keep me busy as well. Alright I will.' _Writing downher agreement she also offered to have a question exchange.

_I will go first, since you have already asked your question…Kagome._ Oh this demon had the decency to be cocky.

'_Wait! Did I just agree to court a demon?'_ A panic grasped Kagome. It was just now that she realized what she just did. Shippou made a small grunt in his sleep, distracting her from her panic.

_What type of life style do you live?_ Were the words found on the paper after a few deep breaths.

_I travel around with friends. Why won't you tell me you name?_

_It will distract you from me as a person. Tell me about your companions._

Not really a question, but she would tell him exactly who her friends, just making a few alterations. _I have four, technically five friends. There is a young child, whose parents were killed, but I take care of him now. There is our 'Leader'. He has been acting strange as of late._ There was a pause in her writing, not wanting to say anymore about Inuyasha._ I also have two friends that just got married. She is pregnant, and is also taking care of her younger brother. Right now all three are at a village. What are your friends like?_

_I have no friends._

Before he could ask her anything, she quickly wrote,_ How could you have no friends? Everybody needs somebody to talk to, and not only as lovers, but as friends. I could never manage life without mine!_

oOo

Sesshoumaru read the outburst from this Kagome girl. She did seem spirited. Continuing to read, he found something quite odd. _I will be your friend, and since you won't tell me your name, I shall call you Shinpi!_ A small doodle of a smiling face was drawn next to her words.

'_Shinpi? I am not surprised she would pick that name.'_ Sesshoumaru decided that he would court with this book for many reasons. The first was that he did not have to spend so much time dealing with the female. He could ignore her if need be.

Placing his brush against the paper, he wrote what he was going to finish._ I do have two companions, though. What kind of place do you relax in?_ Simple questions would prove to help him later, if he decided that they will become mates.

There was a pause before an answer came. _I like to sit under a tree, at night._ Another pause._ I have to go. Sorry!_ A small face that frowned was placed next to her words. _I'll write you tomorrow night._ Well that was odd.

oOo

Kagome was starting to enjoy her unusual conversation with this demon, she named Shinpi. She felt comfortable to talk to him, even though she knew what could happen, writing to a stranger. Everyone in her era was aware.

When she wrote about her relaxing place, she was not sure if she should tell him the truth, but it was unlike her to do so. After writing about the tree and night time, Kagome heard the gruff voice of Inuyasha, talking to the inn-keeper. The old man was complaining that the half demon was going to wake the other costumers. Inuyasha could say other wise.

Deciding that she should cut her conversation short with Shinpi, Kagome moved over to her futon and feigned a sleep. Not long after, Inuyasha came in the small room. The future girl could hear him grumbling to himself. "Stupid Old man, not knowing what he's talking about! Stupid Shippou, always making noise!" the male was talking about the young kit's snoring. "Stupid Kagome, Not knowing when to shut up!"

If Kagome did not know any better, Inuyasha seemed to be drunk. '_That's not right. It doesn't seem like him at all.'_ She thought to herself. There was defiantly something changing about her friend, and she would find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The comfort of the small hut was like a vacation from a vacation, something much needed. A fire in the center of the room made the smell of cooking fish intensify, drawing in all the inhabits of the home. Kaede watched the interaction between the two younger women, one of whom was pregnant.

Sango laughed at the antics made by Shippou, who thought he was stronger than Inuyasha. The half demon was not fond of the notion, and gruffly stormed out of the room. "That's proof that I'm better! I don't walk away from a fight!" The small kit puffed put his little chest, making both girls laugh harder.

It was three weeks since the first time they wrote to each other. Kagome found out a lot about Shinpi. Even though she would ask every night, he would never tell his real name, which upset her greatly. Kagome felt like she knew him her whole life. It was a feeling that she had never had before.

She had never told any one about her rendezvous' with Shinpi. Everyone merely thought that it was some of her 'homework', and left it at that. Sometimes Kagome was really glad that she got homework.

At one point she asked Shinpi if he knew anything about half demons, his response _They're pathetic creatures_. Kagome scolded him for saying something so mean. She told him that she had many friends that were half demon, and that he should not be so bias. It took up almost a whole page and ten minuets to write her point of view. He made a comment that she was dedicated to a useless clause. That put her thru another frenzy of writing, but by the end of it all, she was laughing. Shinpi, on the other had seemed perplexed at her words.

_Forget the words, just remember their meaning. _Was the last thing she said, before they parted their books.

Sango noticed that her friend had a much happier look than normal. The demon slayer thought it odd, with the fact that Inuyasha had become more distant from everyone. When anyone came to close to him, he would run off with out a word. It was strange behavior, and she had nothing to explain it. Normally, Sango would think '_Poor Kagome'_ but with the odd girl, there seemed no point. She appeared to have moved on.

Miroku followed their changing companion out the doorway. "Where are you going?" A still laughing Sango questioned. Her husband stopped and looked at the fallen priestess and his wife.

The monk gave a small sigh before answering. "Inuyasha needs to be talked to. I think we all agree that there is something strange going on with him." The nodding of four heads further proved his point. He continued his walk out the flap.

All excitement stopped at Kagome's words, "Sango? Do you know what's going on with Inuyasha?" The demon exterminator shook her head. No one knew what was going on with the half demon. Apparently it was not a natural behavior of any known demon.

A sad air hung about the hut after that. It was purely depressing and no one wanted to be a part of it. Kagome decided that she would visit her family for a few hours. With Inuyasha not being there, there were no complaints, so it was easier to get home.

Walking to the wooden well, the young girl entered the depths of a world unknown to others.

oOo

Someone must have told the sun to shut up, because the days were now cooler. Whoever they were, a lot of people must have given them many thanks, for the sun would have killed all the crops before they were harvested.

Rin sat upon her scaly friend, humming some nonsense. Jaken walked along the beast, mumbling to himself about all that was wrong with the world. All three had been left to themselves, told to get to the woods near a small village, in just two days. Too bad the village was exactly a two day walk, without breaks, not even to sleep.

The rumbling of Rin's stomach stopped the noise that came from her vocal chords. Sliding off Ah-Un, the girl told her speaking companion to wait up for her. "Where do you think you are going, girl?" _'Lord Sesshoumaru will not like this at all!'_ If Jaken let Rin starve (For he did hear her stomach), he would get in trouble. If they were late, he would get in trouble. Choices, choices.

"Master Jaken, I am hungry! I promise to be real quick." The girl ran off before the imp could protest.

oOo

Sesshoumaru walked towards an elder tree. It was not the fact that the tree looked old, but the fact it was old. Stopping short of ten feet of the odd wood, the demon Lord spoke. "What do you know of half demons?"

Bokusenou slowly opened his eyes, revealing that the tree was a demon itself. Two blank stares came upon each other. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings this up? Is something happening to Inuyasha again?"

"No." Sesshoumaru was not one to ask a question like that, unless it had to do with himself, so the old tree was surprised at the dog demon's response. If it had been a month ago, Sesshoumaru himself would have been surprised as well. In truth the pale creature was only here because of Kagome. She had asked if he knew anything about hanyous. After fighting with Naraku, he decided it would be best to say they were pathetic. She went on some crazy rage telling him that he should not 'judge a book by its cover'. It was quite amusing, he had never been told off by a female before. The next day she told him that she knew a half demon that seemed to be drastically changing. Since they were courting, he decided that he should find this information for her.

"What do you want to know?" the dry voice of the tree brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. He seemed to be getting distracted easily as of late. Ever since he started writing to Kagome, he looked at life in a new light. She was so open, and easily asked him to help her with her problems, which took some time getting used to. Being a demon Lord, he was rarely questioned, so it felt weird helping someone he had only known for three weeks. He easily found out a lot about her.

"Have they been known to change in their persona?" it was short and quick to the point, very Sesshoumaru-like.

"Come to me in two weeks. I will have the information for you." Bokusenou carefully stated. A swift nod and the demon Lord left.

oOo

A blue bird sang its normal tune, unaware of the danger underneath it. A cat, mostly brown in color, silently clawed its way up the tree, digging its nails into the bark. Slowly, oh so slowly the predator moved closer to the prey. Five feet. Four feet. Three feet. Two feet. A foot. The cat raised its paw, and was about to swipe, when a loud scream ran thru the woods.

On her way to finding food, Rin stumbled and fell on a root. She screeched, not from the pain, but from the shock. Getting up, she dusted herself off. Hearing a hissing sound, the child found a brown cat threatening her. Squatting down, Rin inched over to the cat. The noise from the creature became louder with each movement. Not realizing the danger the cat produced, she brought her hand to pet it. Claws extended, the feline scratched the adolescent.

A howl escaped Rin's lips. The poor child did not think that such a cute, but scruffy animal would harm her in any way. Looking at her wounds, blood seeped out of the scratches. Tears welt in her eyes, as the pain reached her head.

"Rin, be quiet." The cold non-caring voice echoed the woods, reaching the ears of the youth. Instantly the wails stopped.

A grunt escaped a bush, and a staff poked out. Jaken's mumbling could be heard by both. "Jaken, we leave." And off they went. To where? Only Sesshoumaru knew.

oOo

Kagome sat with her brother, watching as he defeated another boss on his video game. For the past week she would come visit her family for a few hours in the day. Most of the time was spent helping around the shrine, or hanging with her friends. After her friends in the feudal era had defeated Naraku (a very had accomplishment), Kagome decided that she was going to permanently stay in the era of Wars.

"Ha! Beat that!" Souta barked as he got a swipe at the large monkey. Kagome watched as her mother came in unsuspected by the young boy. Smiling, trying hard not to laugh, Kagome's mother reached for the consol, and pushed the off button. "What!" freaking out, at why the screen went black, Souta saw his mother and sister burst out laughing. Greatly upset, the boy stormed out of the room.

Kagome smiled up at her mother. "I think I should head back now. I'll see you tomorrow." Getting up the two women hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

Jumping in the well, Kagome could not wait to write to Shinpi. They had become very close, only talking at night, when both had the time to do so. She had found out a lot about the mysterious demon, from how he would scare servants as a child, to how his mother died. He did not seem as interested in her life, but her likes and dislikes. (She was the one who asked him about his past).

Climbing out of the well, Kagome hurriedly walked to Kaede's hut. It was close to night, and she wanted to get ready for another talk with Shinpi. '_I've been thinking about him a lot. I don't think that this is healthy.'_ With a quick 'hello', the girl from the future greeted her friends from the past. Inuyasha was not there yet, and most likely would not come until late into the night. That was when Kagome would usually depart from her written conversations.

It took a few hours before anyone was ready for bed, but Kagome waited patiently. Pulling out the leather bound book, she flipped to the most recent page._ Hey!_

After a few seconds a response. _Hello Kagome. How are you today?_ She smiled at his words. Not many people would ask her how she was, but Shinpi did so everyday. Somehow that warmed her heart.

_I am doing great! What did you do today?_

oOo

A small fire crackled. Four figures waited just outside the shadows. Rin curled up, tired from her day, was sleeping next to Ah-Un. Jaken, not far from the duo was sprawled on his back, a bubble coming out of his nose. Sesshoumaru was up against a rock, book in hand.

Placing an ink pen he had gotten from a trip, he placed the end to the book and began to write. After a few seconds he paused, seeming to read what he wrote.

Placing the pen back on the paper he wrote, _I talked to an old advisor, but nothing else worth mentioning._ He was not going to tell her what he talked about, just that he did so. _Kagome?_

_Yeah?_ The female asked back. Sesshoumaru was learning to trust this girl, knowing full well that anything untrue could not be written. He had not tested this part of the book, but he did know to believe the old man.

_I would like to meet you in person, if that would be alright with you. I believe that we should take our relationship up a level. Get to know each other better._ There was a long pause before he got his answer.

oOo

Kagome could not believe it. Shinpi wanted to get to know her, just from talking to her. Of course she knew of the risks from her time. She had, after all heard about girls being tricked off of the internet. _But in this time I don't think anyone would think of things like that, and be able to get a hold of these kinds of books._ Her demon friend and courtier had told her that the book was most likely hard to gain, and he had only heard about it from an old man, a friend of his father's.

Looking around the hut, Kagome noticed that Shippou somehow managed to slip in between Miroku and Sango as they slept. Kaede slept in a corner opposed from the writing girl, but was still close to the fire. As the years had passed the old woman's body became slower and less lively. While no one was anticipating her death, they waited patiently for her soul to pass on to the next realm.

Thinking of what to write to him, the girl decided that she really would like to know Shinpi, even if he would not tell her his name. _Alright. It will be hard on me to move around, because of my friends, so you will have to come to me. Do you know where Inuyasha's forest is?_

She waited for his response for just a few seconds. _Yes._

_I live in the village right outside of it. To the west a bit_. And thus the two 'friends' decided to meet.

Yeah! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I do have a very busy life, and restricted computer access. Okay some one wanted to know why Kagome could use the book. It is because the books are meant for demons to use, but humans can use it too. Another question is what is going on with Inuyasha. Plain and simple. I can't tell you. It would ruin the story, so yeah.

Thank you all who have reviewed this story. I am so glad that there are people out there that like my story. Spring Break is this week, so I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome got up, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed, and started to make breakfast before she realized that it was still dark out. Looking out unto the unknown abyss, the girl noticed a fog grabbed onto everything in its path. '_Why did I have to wake up to this?'_

Continuing with making the rice, it only took ten more minuets before most everyone was up and about. "Kagome" turning to the monk, the female smiled. "What could possibly have you up and about this early in the morning?"

Thinking about it for a second, she responded. "I feel excited." '_And nervous.'_ After her talk with Shinpi last night, Kagome became really happy. This was something she wanted to do. The girl was glad that she agreed to courting the demon. With what was going on with Inuyasha, she would have become depressed, but now she was full of life. All thanks to Shinpi.

The monk gave a sly smile, but left it at that. Sitting down next to his wife, Miroku sighed. He was still tired, and just wanted to go back to sleep, but would not because of Sango. The poor woman, at the verge of puking, sat in the same spot she slept, trying to calm her stomach. It was hard getting used to at first for Kagome, since she had left before morning sickness took place.

Inuyasha got up, and left the hut, not saying a word to anyone. "Miroku" Sango stated, after everyone was sure that the half demon was out of hearing range. "What did you say to Inuyasha?"

The monk was quiet, a serious look about him. It took a while before he stood up and sat next to a still sleeping Kaede. The black haired man gently awoke the elder. She opened her eyes slowly and gave a dry smile. Miroku helped her sit up, noting that she was heavier than she looked.

After both were seated, the monk spoke. "I followed Inuyasha yesterday, and found something quit curious." He gave a pause, thinking about how to tell the information he found out. "I just want you to note that the new moon is not for another week." He paused again. Shippou seemed a little annoyed that Miroku was not getting anywhere fast enough. "I saw him sitting in a tree," there was another silent moment from the monk. The young kit made a coughing noise, trying to speed up the other male. "and he was quite human."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. '_What's going on with Inuyasha? How is he human when the new moon is not even around?'_ millions of questions passed thru her mind, and the others as well.

oOo

At first chance he got, Sesshoumaru sent Jaken, with Rin, to gather items on a list that he gave the imp. With no complaining, and lots of bowing, the others were off. A small break was due for the demon anyway.

The demon Lord did not show it, but he was quite pleased with himself. He was going to meet the only female demon that caught his attention. '_Kagome'_ he thought. _'I wonder who you really are.'_ He had yet to figure out where he had heard that name before. It was unique, much like his own name, so most likely he had never met her before. And if he had, he did not remember from where. Most unlike him.

Sesshoumaru walked to the southeast, to the place where Kagome had indicated. He knew that he was going into his brother's territory, and even though he did not want to go there, he would do it to meet the woman he was courting. This woman was different from any other he had met. She did not judge anyone by race or looks, something really odd in demons. Sesshoumaru was glad that he agreed to use the book. _'I will have to thank the old man later.'_

Continuing on, Sesshoumaru figured that there would only be about four more hours of travel before he made it to Kagome's location.

oOo

The cool spring water was very refreshing on their feet. It splashed about, gently relaxing any body part that dared to enter the water. Though the air was cooling now, it still felt good to those who had tried to avoid the heat from the summer.

All the village women brought out their family's clothes, washing them, and gossiping amongst themselves. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other, cleaning both their clothes, and everyone else's that lived with them. The water was filled with soap from Kagome's era, making the spring look most unnatural.

Shippou, not far from them played with some of the girls close to his age. He was defiantly a woman's man, an odd thought that constantly popped into the girl from the future's mind.

Helping Sango up, the two women headed back to the village. The demon slayer had noticed a major change in her friend from last night, and knew it was not from the information about Inuyasha, that was for sure. The young woman seemed excited, like a child that knew they would eat at a big feast. (Not like she was not like that before, it was just more excitable.) Sango was happy for her friend, but truly wanted to know how the priestess became so happy in just a short amount of time.

When they made it back, Shippou, who had followed them, became stiff. "What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"There's a demon!" The poor kit started to shake uncontrollably. "It's very powerful!" Ever since Inuyasha had started to run off, the young male would freeze up every time a demon came too close for comfort. Inuyasha was Shippou's idol, someone he looked up to, to be brave. With out him, the child was easily scared, and not very helpful. It worried Kagome greatly, for both were very close.

After the child ran off, Kagome looked at her friend. "Sango, you better follow him. You don't need to endanger the child. Just get Miroku, and we will handle it." Nodding, the demon slayer chased after Shippou, trying to get to her husband before the demon made it to Kagome. There was simply no point of arguing with the teen. She was right about not wanting harm to come to the child before it was born. Plain and Simple.

Kagome walked calmly to edge of the forest. Somehow, when Shippou mentioned the demon, she suddenly felt the aura of four sacred jewels. There was a presence that came with the jewels, and she knew that it was familiar.

A few minuets passed, the jewel moving slowly, and Miroku finally making it to where Kagome was. Both nodded in silent agreement as they darted in between the trees, onward to danger!

oOo

When summer turned to fall, everything changed. The leaves died, and fell from the trees. The birds migrate to the south. Insects seem to disappear. Sesshoumaru found someone he was interested in. Yep. Things changed.

The heat had died down considerably, not like the demon Lord noticed that much. He walked on, almost to his destination, but not there yet. He was getting impatient, not really a new feeling, but not a wanted one. He just wanted to meet Kagome. '_I never knew a woman could bring so much trouble.'_

Coming to a village, the elegant demon looked around. A simple town, with simple people, who do simple chores. Nothing that would bring any demons, unless they ate either rice or humans. '_Humans. How revolting.'_ He spat in is head.

Sesshoumaru had issues with humans. First off, they never showed him the respect that he deserved, they smelled of various things that he did not want to mention, they lied (Only lower class demons would do such, and half demons. We can't forget about them. Like Naraku.). As always, there were exceptions to the rules. Rin was one of them. She had a child's mind, and was not afraid to speak it. Even as she grew, she held that child-like incense, which was good because he did not need her hating various things for no reason, which would happen if she lived in a village full of humans. Another reason to not like humans.

Kagome seemed to be an exception to the rules as well. She held that childlikeness about her, most uncommon in demons. Most demons like to spend their time getting stronger, whether it was for protecting something, or gaining power. Kagome seemed content with how life was, and did little questioning. '_She will make a great mate, if not for me, then someone else.' _That thoughtmade his chest tighten in some unknown pain.

Sesshoumaru heard fighting. Deciding it was best to see what the commotion was about; he left swiftly towards the noise. Upon arriving, he noticed two humans and a demon. The demon, a snake, had a sense of faux power. It radiated off of him in waves, in a familiar sense. '_The Shikon no Tama'_ The demon Lord did not like when others would use artificial power to make them seem stronger. They should gain all their power on their own.

The two humans Sesshoumaru had seen before. They were part of his brother's pack. There was the monk, throwing sutras at the huge creature. There were not very effective, but the demon Lord had an odd suspicion that they were not supposed to. Then there was the girl, supposedly a priestess. She was readying an arrow to shoot at the demon. Sesshoumaru decided that he would watch, and see where this would go.

The snake lashed out poison from its fangs, much like Sesshoumaru's own, towards the monk. He had to duck and roll to get out of the way of the toxins, and could not keep his eyes on the demon. The slithering creature saw its chance, and attacked the girl. The priestess was paying too much attention to the bow and arrow to notice anything. The male, noticing this, called to the girl. "Kagome! Watch out!" Instantly the priestess released the shaft, missing her target, but luckily purifying the poison. Not wanting to deal with the humans anymore, the snake ran off.

Sesshoumaru continued his quest to find Kagome. Realization dawned upon the demon. _'My Kagome is the same as Inuyasha's Kagome! My Kagome is human!'_ anger reached for Sesshoumaru's mind. He was tricked! That little scrap of a girl tricked him, made him think that she was a demon like himself. He would give her a piece of his mind, and maybe afterward he would kill her.

oOo

Kagome sat around the fire with her friends. She was exhausted. After fighting with the same snake from over three weeks ago, she knew something was going to hurt tomorrow. It is not like she did that much, but it was more than she had done for the past week and a half.

Reaching over to her bag, Kagome pulled out a leather bound book, and a pen. Opening up to the last page she wrote on, she began to scribble words. _'Hey Shinpi!'_ She waited for a second before he would write back. She was surprised that he did not show up today, like he said he would. At one point, Kagome thought it was the snake demon, but crossed that idea immediately. That snake did not seem to have much of a mind. The stupid animal had gained three more shards, but lost three pounds of brain.

The teen was more than shocked at what she found on the paper when she looked back. _You lied to me_. It was simple and to the point. Just like everything he wrote.

_What?_ What was he talking about? The closest thing to a lie that she had told him was not telling her friends real names, and in fact she did not even give them fake names.

_I saw you today._ What was so big about that? _You are human. _Human. Human! Is that what he was so worked up about?

_Would you hate me for it_? She responded._ I never lied to you. What you thought was on your own._ She gave a pause to see if he would say anything.

_But you never denied being demon._ _'What would I have said? Oh, by the way, I'm human. How could I have brought it up in a conversation?'_

_Nor did I agree._ A frustrated look went across her face. Miroku glanced at her thru hooded eyes, and gave a slight smile. It was if he knew what was going on. _If you don't want to continue courting I won't stop you, but just to let you know, I was completely honest with you. What difference does it make if I am human? I am still me, and that's what should truly count. Even though I don't know you, I wanted to get to know you, even though you are a demon. I thought that we could at least be friends but I guess I was wrong._ She stopped writing, and was not going to keep on fighting for something so stupid. She would not stoop down to his level and keep on doing something pointless.

Kagome closed the book and moved to her sleeping bag in the corner. Lying down, the girl forced herself to sleep before anyone else in that hut. She was not going to see Inuyasha that night, nor would she ever see Shinpi.

oOo

The birds were relentless in trying to wake up the world's inhabitance. Even though there were just a few left in that area, the small winged creatures made up for numbers with sound. Groaning, Kagome woke up from a restless sleep. All night she tossed and turned, trying hard not to get upset, and start to cry. That would not help the situation.

Getting up, Kagome looked around the hut. No one was there. She moved to roll up her sleeping bag, but was stopped by what she saw. Lying on the ground was lotus flower tied to a note. Picking it up, the girl read the note. _Forgive me. I should not judge._ There were three waved lines following the words, and somehow, deep in her heart, Kagome knew it was from the demon that had haunted her dreams the night before. An unknown signature for an unknown face.

Hello! I finished another chapter. Sorry I was unable to post it up sooner, but I had to help my Grandma move. This is kind of late in the game but I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Oh yeah! If anyone wants to use the idea for the Courting Book tell me. I will not hesitate if I find someone who did not ask, to report their story. I don't want to sound mean, but the idea of this story took me months to come up with, and I am protective over it (I even wrote detailed notes!) Some ppl were wondering where I got the idea from. No. I did not get it from Harry Potter. I hate Harry Potter! The song 'Unwritten' Inspired me as well as other things. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by next weekend, but no promises. I need critiques on how to do better. I would like if ppl would tell me anything besides 'you need to write more'. It is very hard for me to write that much in a short amount of time. I do have a life!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A swift breeze carried the hums of a young woman. Very much of a woman, she was. Sesshoumaru had been watching her for days now. After finding out that Kagome was human, he thought that he would never want to see her again. But somehow, when he talked to her thru the book, she went on another rampage, and made him see that it did not matter that she was human; she was still Kagome.

The girl of the demon's thoughts moved towards her friends in the village. Sesshoumaru perked up from his perch, watching her walk away. He could not follow her to her destination, not wanting to be seen by humans. _'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.'_ For the past four days, he would visit her while she slept. He would give her a gift of some sorts, usually expensive, but sometimes something sentimental like flowers. Somehow his brother had not noticed this, but Sesshoumaru figured that he was the hanyou that was changing. That was the least of his problems. The monk and the slayer had noticed his gifts of court, and were beginning to question Kagome about them. Luckily she kept quiet.

She did not know that the demon she was courting was Sesshoumaru, but he knew that it would not bother her. She had said herself that she was still her. And he was still him. Such logic from a human surprised him, but then again, this was the girl that traveled with his brother willingly.

Sesshoumaru walked back to his companions, who had come the morning after his small argument. After their fight, somehow their relationship soared. They talked longer, and at one point, Kagome decided to talk to him in the middle of the afternoon. He was beginning to feel something for someone.

oOo

Kagome watched as the birds flew south. The signs of the seasons were changing quickly, and the young woman dressed up for them in jeans and a sweater, ready for the winters the Japan had. A swift breeze caused her bring her arms closer to her chest, as she walked to talk to village, never realizing that she had been watched.

oOo

The smell of Sango and Miroku combined filled Shippou's nose, as he tried to listen to the heart beat of their unborn child. Looking up, the small kit's eyes first met those of an elder. "How is the child?" Keade's soft voice reached the ears of all around, though some had to strain to hear. Shippou smiled and gave a thumbs-up, sliding off of Sango's belly.

The younger woman looked to her right at her brother, Kohaku. The older boy had just come back from a visit to the Demon Slayer's Village, paying respects to his family. Though it did much pain to the hearts of the siblings, they liked to go to their old home, pray, and sometimes talk to each other. Because of her pregnancy, Sango could not go this time.

Miroku squeezed her hand, and gave Sango a large smile, which she returned. Both lovers looked up when a noise came from the doorway.

Kagome stood, panting heavily. "Sorry I'm…late…Got distracted." After a moment that she used to gain her breath, the teen spoke again. "How's the baby?"

Sango gave a big smile. "Healthy." A great happiness was in her voice. It was not too common that a child would be born healthy, and when that did happen, there would be other things that would prevent the child from living past seven. Kagome was elated with this news. Sango had promised that the futuristic girl would become the baby's godmother. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that it lived. No matter what.

oOo

That night all sat around a fire, trying to heat from the cold fall night. Sango and Miroku slept with Shippou and Kirara at their sides. Kohaku was next to Kaede, just so that they were not touching. Kagome was close to the magical element, writing in that book of hers. Inuyasha was no where to be seen, like normal.

_Hey_ Kagome wrote in that book that she never wanted to part from. After their fight, it seemed liked Shinpi trusted her more, for he told her many things, but still never his name. She had asked him for it, but he replied that it would be surprise. A surprise for this night.

_Meet me by the spring_ His words said so little, and yet so much. Kagome could tell that Shinpi spoke what was important, and only that. The way he wrote told her that he would not lie, only withhold the truth sometimes. She did not know how she had figured this out, but it was a thought that never left her mind.

Getting up, Kagome walked to the door, book in hand.

"Be careful with your demon friend, Kagome."

The said girl turned around and stared at the face of Miroku. His eyes were closed, but his face had a large smirk. "How did you know?"

"There were many signs." He opened his blue orbs. "Plus," he stopped talking for a second to see what she did. Kagome's face was full of confusion, as was her brain. "You should never leave your book on the ground, where others could find it."

She gasped. How could she have leave something that important on the ground? What would have happened if Inuyasha had got to it?

She was broken out of her thoughts by Miroku's voice. "Do you love him?" That question shocked her more than any other.

Kagome had not thought of that before. '_Do I?_' Whenever she had written to Shinpi, she was content. Constantly she thought of him What did he look like? What made it so that he had no friends, only companions? Some how, just thru a book, she found someone she really wanted to know. _'I guess without really realizing it, I started to fall for someone I didn't even know.'_

I know that this chapter is really short. Half the size of my others, but it just seemed to need to be in a chapter by itself. Besides, you would have had to wait another week before I got the rest of the chapter. I was lucky that I got this much. Thank anyone who ahs reviewed. And I want to give a Super thanks to the person who nominated me for Best Romance on A Single Spark. You Rok! Read and Review. I live off of reviews! Next Chapter is the meeting. I swear I am not procrastinating!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin and Jaken watched as their lord walked off further into the woods. He had been acting strange as of late. He dragged both of them all around, never having an actual destination, for several weeks. Never had they seen him behave so carelessly.

To some extent it worried Rin, but she could tell he was happy. The looks he had on his face at times were enough. While it was never a full out smile, his features were relaxed, and his eyes lost the hardness in them. Lord Sesshoumaru's happiness was all that mattered.

At night, when Rin was asleep, and only the males were awake, Jaken saw his master smile. Granted it was small, but it was still there, and had no inner meaning, except content. That on its own was amazing.

Both had watched as Sesshoumaru pulled out a strange object at sundown. Jaken knew it was a book, used to write in, from an odd world, completely different than Japan. Their lord wrote in it every night, for at least an hour, pausing once and a while.

Their lord was different, but that's why they love him.

oOo

Kagome climbed up the small hill over looking the spring. She sat in the slightly dewed grass, waiting for Shinpi to arrive. After her discovery, the girl from the future decided that she would tell this unknown demon of her growing feelings.

The miko was one never truly sure of her emotions. They always changed, no matter what was going on. At first, she thought she disliked Inuyasha, but then she slowly grew to love him. Twice as fast, that love changed into an unbreakable friendship. And now, and now she was starting to fall for someone she did not even know.

The feelings Kagome held for Shinpi were different than those she had felt with Inuyasha. He listened to her, granted it was in writing, but he truly did. He did not have to write to her every day, heck, he did not have to write to her at all, but he did, and deep down Kagome knew that that was hard to do for someone with no patients. His dry sense of humor brought a smile to her face every time it was presented. Sometimes Shinpi would draw, trying to copy the futuristic pictures that Kagome grew up with. It was quite hilarious, and if he was really next to her as he did that, she most likely jump on him, hugging the demon.

A strong breeze brought the girl back to reality. It seemed to want to dace with her hair, but she did not want to play its game. She looked up to the bubbling spring, as if blaming it for the wind, even though she knew that . A soft thud grabbed Kagome's attention.

Looking to the ground, a sakura branch laid against the dark green of the night. Sakura flowers did not bloom in that time of year. It was fall, the opposite time of year to be exact. "That's odd,"

"How so?" a whispered question in her ear.

oOo

Sesshoumaru had watched as the girl named Kagome walked into the clearing, and sat down. She was so childish, it was quite amazing. No one, not even Rin had been able to gain the lord of the west's attention in any way like this. When they had began to write, he had almost instantly become relaxed with her. Even now, with her scent much like honey drifting in his nose, Sesshoumaru was relaxed.

Grasping the sakura branch tighter, the demon ran past Kagome. He was quite amused when she looked at the spring, as if looking for him. Dropping the branch, he heard her mumble thoughts to her self. Sliding his face beside hers, he answered, almost seductively.

Excitement and fear entered Kagome's scent as she slowly turned around. When she directly looked at him, the fear when thru the roof, and her eyes increased considerably. He did not want her to fear him. At one point he might have, but now, after spending so much time getting to know each other, her fear was far from what he wanted. Her mouth opened, her pink tongue slipped out, licking her lips nervously. It made Sesshoumaru slightly aroused. Those large doe-like eyes shifted slightly, looking past him, and if possible became larger. The fear in her increased to unknown heights, making him slightly dizzy. She stood up abruptly and ran, the scent of tears reached his nose, stinging it slightly.

He spoke as soon as she was out of eyesight. "She does not want me." He said in almost tonelessly, but if you could listen to the slight emotion, you would hear the sadness in Sesshoumaru's voice.

oOo

Kagome had run. Not from the fact that there was Sesshoumaru right behind her. That fact just freaked her out a little. She knew he was Shinpi, as soon as she turned around. It wasn't that terrible of a thought really. Either that, or her mind was still in shock. What really made her run was that there was a half- demon by the name of Inuyasha standing off into the distance of Sesshoumaru, a deep frown placed upon her face.

He knew. She knew he knew. What's worse, he saw, and now Kagome was going to pay the price for meeting up with a feared demon lord. Of course she could argue the point that she did not know that he was the demon lord named Sesshoumaru, but unfortunately she knew that Shinpi was supposed to be a demon. A demon by the name of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother. How is it possible that life could become so twisted in just a matter of a few seconds?

As Kagome entered the hut in a hurried rush, both Sango and Miroku were jarred from their sleep. The girl ran to her bag, tears steaming from her eyes. This was too much for her.

"Kagome-" Sango was cut off by the door flap being pushed out of the way. In the frame, was Inuyasha, growling viciously. Miroku had moved to block the half-demon, but he merely pushed him out of the way. Sango went to help her husband up.

"Traitor," the gurgled word came out and lashed at Kagome.

Not being able to stand it, the girl grabbed the book that she communicated with, pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and ran, not even stopping to catch her breath. She placed the book down once she got to her destination. The old wood of the well seemed to invite her to jump into its depts.

oOo

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter entered the house late at night. When Naraku was defeated, the young girl would come by during the day, and sometimes at night, but never this late. The tears that streamed down her face were a sure sign that there was something wrong. Quickly, the older woman ran to young Kagome. "What's wrong, dear?"

After the question was asked, the shakes that racked the girl became much worse. She started to hiccup uncontrollably, and all Mrs. Higurashi could do was slide her hands back and forth on her daughter's back. Slowly she brought the girl upstairs, and placed her on the toilet seat. Moving away from Kagome, she turned on the water, and started the shower. As the girl cried, the woman undressed her, and placed her in the shower. After a few minuets of standing in the water, Mrs. Higurashi brought the girl out and draped a towel around her body. She brought the girl to her room and made sure that she got dressed, and was placed in her bed.

Kagome cried thru it all, never saying a word.

oOo

"Inuyasha, what do you think you are doing?" Sango yelled from next to Miroku. She was disappointed at the one word the half-demon said to greatly upset the one true friend to any living soul.

Shippou woke up from the loud words, rubbing his eyes to see what was going on. He could tell that there was something going on between the humans and the dog demon.

The white haired male, ran off, not saying a word.

oOo

Several days had passed. Kagome had returned the morning after the 'incident'. Inuyasha had disappeared all together. No one had mentioned anything to the futuristic girl, fearful that she would get upset.

Something had happened, and no one could tell what. Miroku, who knew about the rendezvous', did not know what was going on. All he could see was that his friend was going into a slight depression. That smile that had adorned Kagome's face, for the past few weeks, had disappeared.

"Sango?" Miroku looked to his pregnant wife. "Could you please distract Kagome. I fear that what is going on is going to eventually kill her." Sango nodded and went to look for her friend.

oOo

This really was not the best time for anything. First off, her only chance to meet the male her dreams was ruined by his brother. Then said brother did not even show his face so she could yell at him.

When she had finally come back from her time, she had tried to write to Sesshoumaru, but he refused to answer. Somehow Kagome knew she ruined her relationship with the demon lord. After she had realized that, she did not sleep much, nor did she eat. Kagome could tell that her friends were worried about her health. That is why she agreed to go with Sango and Shippou to collect leaves for a fall festival that the village held every year.

"Look Kagome, I found an oak leaf!" Shippou exclaimed. The one he was talking to gave a small smile, and continued to walk, looking for more leaves. "Where are you going?" The young boy asked.

"I'll be just over here. Don't worry about me." Kagome gave another brief smile, and walked further into the woods.

'_It's so hard to believe that I somehow fell in love with Sesshoumaru.' _ He had been on her mind ever since she had discovered that he was really Shinpi. The personalities between the two were the same, even though the Shinpi part of him told about his past. '_I just wish that none of this happened.' _ She did not need this heart break.

oOo

Sesshoumaru was truly upset. Never had he been rejected by a female. Almost every one that he had passed in his life would try to get into his bed; most were rejected. Never had he ever felt anything for any of those females, but without even her being in his bed, she had somehow wiggled her way into his heart.

When Kagome had left him, running, he felt as if even a small child could easily destroy. He believed that when she had tried to write back to him, she was trying to humiliate him even further. He knew, deep down in his frosted heart that it was just a lie, he refused to write back to her, it would break him down even further, knowing that she would make things worse with 'lies'.

oOo

Rin had never seen her lord so hurt before. He had come back one night, and commanded that they leave, telling Jaken that this place was now forbidden.

Sesshoumaru's form was slumped as he sat under a tree not far from Rin. He refused to look at anyone, his head in his hands. He was in a low point in time, and the young girl felt as if he had his heart broken. She did not need to know anything, except she had seen similar things to this when she grew up in the village. A couple would be in love, then they would have a fight. Both would be greatly upset for the next few days, and once they got back together, both would be joyous again.

Rin was going to make her Lord Sesshoumaru happy, all she needed to know was who the female was.

oOo

As Kagome walked down the path, covered by trees. An odd tingling sense grasped at her mind. '_Jewel shards!' _ Instantly she ran in the direction. There were ten of them, and no matter what, she was going to defeat the creature.

As she finally got to the clearing, she saw the snake from earlier. He was lying on the ground sleeping, a slight hissing sound coming from his mouth. Kagome drew an arrow and placed it on her bow. Drawing in back she shot the large dart, missing the scaly creature by just a few feet. He looked at her, picking himself up with his even bulkier arms. Unexpectantly, he shot his large body at her. The only thing Kagome could do was drop to a fetal position.

OMG! I am so sorry that I was not able to update. My father decided to play musical computers with me, so I had to restart writing this chapter three times! Okay, well the story is almost complete, but I have some good news. I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance. JK (I can't even drive) I am actually planning on writing two new stories, so look for those!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome waited for the blow to strike her. For some reason or another, she did not mind dying. It might have been the fact that she felt that no matter what, her life was going to be miserable, or just some unknown hormone talking, but it did not matter to her. Life did not matter.

When there was no pain, Kagome looked up, thinking she was dead. She figured that she was not when she noticed the snake's looming form right before her, and blood splattered across her face. '_That's odd.'_ She seemed to be thinking that a lot lately. In between her and the creature was a figure in white, with the same blood on him.

Looking to the snake, Kagome noticed that it was missing its left arm. The man must have sliced it off. She sat down and watched as the white figure, back always to her, slashed at the demon.

Piece by piece, the snake's body fell to the ground. Sometimes the fallen parts would worm their way to her direction, and Kagome would shoot the blobs with her arrows.

After about a minuet the snake was dead, the 'Hero' walked over to the corpse, grabbing something out of the chest.

As the person turned around, hope grew into Kagome's chest. She felt happy for the first time seeing this face. It was Shinpi. It was Sesshoumaru. No matter his name, he had saved her, and that was much more than she could ever ask for.

"Sesshoumaru," She said his name, as if he was not really there.

He moved over to her and placed out his hand. Kagome noticed that there were the shards that the deceased demon had. Nervously, she put her hand on him, going to remove the jewel pieces. Not really expecting it, Sesshoumaru closed his hand over hers, and helped her up. He let go, but still had his hand in the air. Kagome slowly slid the shards out, and held them in her hand.

Kagome looked up into his face examining it for the first time. His lidded eyes held the sad molten that were his irises. His lips were tight, as if he was upset, and he seemed to be slumping a bit. She gasped in shock as she realized she could read all these things he was feeling.

Dropping his hand to the side, the demon lord turned to leave. Kagome brought her hands to her chest, placing them into the little jar they belonged in, and started to bite her lips. She did not know what to do. She wanted him to stay and talk, but could not figure a way to get him to do so.

He was about a hundred meters when she called to him. "Wait, Sesshoumaru!" He did as she said, but did not turn around. Quickly she ran to him, putting her self in front of his person.

"Are you here to mock me?" he said tonelessly, his eyes flashed in anger.

"What are you talking about?" It took a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. She hurt him when she had run, and never knew. All she thought about was her troubles, not knowing that he was upset as well "Oh," was all that could come out.

He began to walk past her, but she grabbed his hand before he could go far. When he turned to look at her, their eyes met for a second, and Kagome could not help but bring her head down in shame. "Forgive me," She mumbled, as she dropped her hand. "I did not mean to seem like I was afraid of the fact that it was you, and not someone else. I saw Inuyasha, and that scared me more than anything. I did not want it to seem like I was betraying him." Her voice was cracking, as tears streamed down her face, making it slightly red.

"Do you love that filthy half-breed so much, that even if you can't be with him, you would still let him control your life?" anger reached Sesshoumaru's voice as he spoke.

She looked up at him, her eyes dancing with the flame of passion. "Have you no compassion that even if you are not in love with someone, that you still feel love for them? I don't want him to feel like I am replacing the love I had for him, to the love that I have for his brother." Her aura increased with each word, but when she realized what she had said in the last part, it died down considerably, and a blush stained her face.

Deciding to look up at Sesshoumaru, she saw his meaningful gaze, blushed harder, and brought her head down again. Kagome felt a clawed hand grab her chin, and bring her face up.

His eyes held amusement when she looked into them. "You love me?" he asked gently. She nodded slightly, but realized that it was hard with his hand on her chin.

"Yes." She said it softly, as if not so sure her self. She tried to move her head to look back at the ground, but Sesshoumaru refused to let go. "Why did you not answer me?" She asked, trying to bring his attention on something besides her.

"I thought you were toying with me, and did not want to be part of that kind of game." His hand tightened slightly, but did not hurt Kagome.

"But I tried to talk to you every day. Do you think I was playing some kind of game, if I persisted on getting a response from you?" She was slightly angered by his words, but did not take to much offence.

"Sometimes a child will play such a game."

"Are you calling me a child?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru dipped down his face, bringing it closer to hers. Reacting to the moment, Kagome brought hers closer as well.

"What are you doing?" a screech came across from the clearing. Sesshoumaru still held Kagome's head, but moved so they could both see who was talking. Inuyasha marched over to the couple, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes. "Get your hands off of her!" he yelled again.

Sesshoumaru seemed to considerate for a second, and relayed his answer. "No," he swooped his head down, and brought his and Kagome's lips together. He slowly massaged hers with his, ignoring the growls coming from his brother.

Kagome was in heaven. Never had anyone kissed her like this. To speak the truth, the only other she had kissed was Inuyasha, but he was not even sane at the time. She startled when she felt Sesshoumaru's tongue lick her lip. Complying with his unasked question, she opened her mouth to let him in. At first he licked all around her mouth, but then their tongues clashed, and fought for dominance. Sesshoumaru won.

When they parted, Kagome was brought back to reality with Inuyasha's growls. "Kagome, how could you?" he barked out.

"How could I? How could you? Where have you been all this time. You were constantly insulting me, and then you started to disappear. I was worried about you, but I could not wait for you to grow up." The girl sighed. Again, another day full of problems.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "I hope you have a nice life with my brother." He ran off into the woods, fast for some one who spoke so slowly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moved to go after him, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Let me go. I have to go after him."

Her lips were crashed upon again, as she thrashed against the demon. He let go after a few seconds. "No. You should leave him."

"I can't. He is my friend, and I can't leave him disheartened." She tried to go after the half-demon, but found her wrist was still covered by Sesshoumaru's hand. She tried to pull away from him with no luck.

"Puberty" the demon lord said.

"What?" that was the most random word she had heard from Sesshoumaru.

"You heard me. Puberty. He is going thru puberty." His face was strait, and Kagome could not help but giggle.

"How do you know?" She asked once she had calmed.

His face contorted with amusement. "I have my sources."

As the true affects of his words hit her, Kagome burst out in laughter. Inuyasha was going thru puberty. That was why he was human. That was why he was grouchy. That was why he never stayed around anyone for too long. He was going thru puberty.

Kagome doubled over with laughter. She never meant to laugh at Inuyasha, but the situation was just too hilarious.

She was actually surprised Sango and Shippou did not come at any of their outbursts. It had been about twenty minuets since she had last seen them, and figured that they would be looking for her by know.

Kagome suddenly found her head between two spikes, her body pressed up against Sesshoumaru's, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head on hers. "You should do that more often." The demon said in her ears.

"What?" questions seemed to be the only thing Kagome was saying today.

"Laugh" was all he said as her hugged her closer.

oOo

As the sun started to set, a new love began to rise, never meant to fade with time. The book that lovers used had never seen such powerful love as that of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. And even though he had not realized it, the demon Lord had fallen in love with his natural enemy, a young girl, that deep down was a priestess who did not even know her true power.

It is said that when such a forbidden love is created, it is more powerful than time itself. There never was a tale of more woe, than Juliet and her Romeo, except this time, they live on, instead of an unwanted death.

Hello! 2 chapters in one day! Yeah! This is not the last chapter! There is either one or two more. I shall let you decide. Just email me, or if you are on review me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome heard the soft crunch of her foot on the snow as she stepped on it. The frozen water grabbed at her sandal covered feet as she continued to the village where her friends stayed at. It had been a hard year, and she could not wait to see some familiar faces. She trudged her heavy bag and continued on to the place where she grew up in that time.

Not even ten feet into the small, but growing city, the young woman was surrounded by the people; all of them were excited about the return of their priestess. She was all they had left after Kaede had died the previous winter. It had been a hard time, and they had a couple apprentices, but they still did not know enough.

Kagome watched as the crowd parted, and loved faces appeared. "Sango! Miroku! Mesha!" she smiled at the small family. Sango had a girl, who was a full of energy and life, almost always with Kagome when she was around.

"'Ome, 'Ome!" The little girl cried, as her parents brought her closer to the woman. Her name was the first words out of the child's mouth, as she waved her arms around as an infant would.

"Hey!" Kagome placed her hand on the girl's heard, ruffling her hair a bit.

Miroku placed himself in front of Kagome. "Why are you back so soon?" he questioned. It was known that she would come and go from this village, stopping to see her family. She had been there just a few weeks earlier, and stayed for three days. "Did something happen between you and Sesshoumaru?"

She smiled and shook her head. No, she and Sesshoumaru rarely got into fights, and when they did, they were usually small and easily made up. She loved him too much to leave him, no matter what. Their relationship had grown immensely over the past year, and both were known for their inseparable bonds.

"I am here to visit my family for Christmas. Sorry, but I can't stay long. Sesshoumaru gave me four hours, and I really need to talk to my mom. If I have extra time, I will see you later, 'kay?" the couple smiled and let her pass to the well.

As she got to the well, excitement and nervousness surrounded her heart and mind. What she was about to do was not that easy.

oOo

The sun was being blocked by the clouds, not only in Feudal Japan, but in modern times as well. It is odd how both worlds, without even realizing, resemble each other.

Kagome looked at the pictures on the mantel of the warm fire. The first one was a photo of her and Sesshoumaru sitting in a tree. Miroku had taken the picture while neither was looking, and ended up being punched by the demon lord. The next picture was one of Miroku after being punched. The next on was her lover looking to the moon. Because he did not really like the camera, Kagome had to sneak this picture. It was hard to convince the people at the film place that it was a party, but the effort was well worth.

"Thanks Kagome!" The young woman looked to her brother as he opened his present. Both she and Sesshoumaru gave the boy a wooden sword, her mother some soft silks, and her grandfather a mummified kappa hand. In return, the couple received a set of bath robes (just in case they wanted to 'get intimate', so said Kagome's mother), a new bike for the girl, and some various spiced meats for the demon.

Kagome's mother picked up the plates in front of the woman, and the teen moved to help out. "I've got it. How often does my daughter stay?" The older woman smiled gently.

'_How funny of her to say that.'_ "I want to help. I need to talk to you anyways." Both females moved to the kitchen after removing the plates from their living room.

As they washed the dishes, Kagome thought to herself. _'How am I going to say this?'_ It was probably going to be the toughest thing she would ever ask her mother, but she was sure that there would be little problem.

"You wanted to tell my something." Her mother always knew when she was distressed, so it was no surprise when she heard the voice.

Kagome smiled a weak smile as she tried to figure out how to tell her mother the news. "You know about my relationship with Sesshoumaru, right?" She did not wait for her mother to nod. "He and I…well…we…we…we want to become mates; get married, but we wanted to ask you first." She paused for a second, trying to think of a way to say the next part. "To become mates, me and Sesshoumaru have to, uh, you know, get intimate." '_Now the hard part is over'_ She sighed out her nervousness.

Looking up into her mothers face, Kagome waited. She gave a smile and nodded in agreement.

oOo

Sesshoumaru was not one to pace, but when he met Kagome, he seemed to do it a lot. Constantly he worried about her, not just physically, but mentally. She was so emotional that he was surprised she was not pregnant, even though they had not started a relationship like that due to her innocent mind.

The night he had proposed had been really beautiful. The full moon was out, the type of night that dog demons do propose, and fireflies were dancing about. They sat under a tree (he had remembered what her favorite place was), and asked her to become his mate. Immediately she said yes, but wanted her mother's permission before anything. He had agreed to, as long as she came back as soon as possible. He wanted to have at that very second, but wanted her to be happy as well.

Over the past year he had to do so much to gain her, but it was well worth it. The wolf demon Kouga had come and claimed that Kagome was his. This pissed Sesshoumaru off greatly, and they fought for her. Being the great lord he was, the dog demon won, not only that, but the one he wanted took care of his wounds. If he had not been so strict with his mind and body, he might have taken her right then and there, but he restrained himself. Inuyasha was not a problem. The half-demon had left and was rarely seen. Though this did upset Kagome, it did not stop her from loving Sesshoumaru.

The pleasing smell of honey had reached his nose, pulling the demon lord out of his thoughts. Dashing over to the well, he saw the female of his thoughts climbing up. Helping her over Sesshoumaru gave her a smile reserved only for her. She gave a smile ten times as big and darted into him, hugging his waist. She started rubbing her head against his stomach, not knowing the affect that it was having on him.

"She said yes!" Her muffled voice came out, almost not understood.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her body and crushed it with his own. Kagome gave out a laugh and brought her hands to his face. She gave a soft smile at the relaxed and loving look in his eyes. "I love you my Kagome."

Okay! Since so many of you wanted two more chapters, I will write one more. It might take me a while because I want to get started on one of my other stories. Remember patience is a virtue, but I will try to get it done soon. So yeah. Anyways I thank anyone who has reviewed, and if I could I would make you a cookie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Even though there was still snow on the ground, birds danced about the branches, singing their morning songs. Squirrels scuttled about on their normal lives, and some early insects buzzed about. They were disturbed slightly as a young woman shuffled thru her campsite, going into a large yellow bag, placed close to an even bigger two headed dragon.

It had been a good start for the year. The winter was a little harsh, but fine as anyone was concerned, and spring even came early. It was the beginning of the month of March, and already the snow was turning into mush. When it was still winter, there was plenty of food, meaning that this coming year, there would be much game.

"Kagome" The female turned at the call of her name. She looked upon the white man that sat under a tree, and on top of a blanket. Only ten minuets ago was she asleep on that very same blanket, and under that same tree. "What are you doing?" the male questioned.

It had been a hard year for both of them, especially for Kagome, because of Inuyasha. Somehow, even though the half-demon was never around, he caused problems. For the first few months after he had run off, Kagome was determined to find him, and try to apologize, but he was no where to be seen. Sesshoumaru had been patient with her, helping her try to find her lost friend. After a while, they stopped, and continued with their own lives. Over that time they had become close, and during the winter, Sesshoumaru said that he loved her, even though she had been saying for the months before that.

Every mourning he would ask what she was doing, even though it was the same thing, but this mourning it was slightly different. "I have to take care of some…business" She said the last part as if it would explain it all. Sesshoumaru understood. She had to pee.

He watched as she rung her hands behind her back. "What do you have?" He noticed as Kagome stopped slightly with her rocking, but gave him a quick smile. Slowly the demon lord got up and walked over to his young mate. After her mother had said yes, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome almost instantly became mates. Of course they had to wait till they were at his home, but that did not take long. At first it had been hard for Kagome, because she would not be able to see her family as much, seeing as Sesshoumaru wanted to start his own. "What are you hiding?"

She jumped slightly at his question. "My, aren't we full of questions." Before he could stop her, she had run off into the woods.

Kagome had been very jumpy lately. Sesshoumaru could tell that she hiding something but did not bother with it. She would tell him in due time.

The grumbling of Jaken and Rin stirred the demon lord from his quick thoughts. They both got up about the same time every morning and helped with breakfast. But Kagome was not there that morning, and the two seemed stumped. After a little argument, Rin went after some wood, and Jaken looked in the bag that sat by Ah-Un.

A snap brought the attention of Sesshoumaru to the woman that walked into the camp. Kagome had a small smile on her face, with the reddening of a blush staining her cheeks. Slowly she moved in his direction. When she was right in front of him, she motioned for him to bend his head. As he placed his ear next to her mouth, she whispered quickly into it.

Bewildered, Sesshoumaru looked his mate in the eyes. "Is this true?" Slowly, Kagome nodded her head, and looked to the ground, seeming ashamed. He gripped her chin, and forced her to look at him. He placed his lips upon hers, just as Rin entered the camp.

Never before had either Jaken or Rin seen their master kiss his mate. It came to both of them as a surprise. Of course Sesshoumaru had shown affection; the looks in his eyes, the simple gestures to keep Kagome safe and dry, and at night when they slept together. The young woman must have said something to make their lord happy for him to do something so openly. Jaken could easily (though he had never witnessed) figure out that his lord and his mate had been intimate before, other wise they would not be mates, and knew they had to have kissed, as well as some unmentionable things, but never had they kissed each other in public.

When Sesshoumaru pulled away reluctantly from Kagome, he whispered in her ear something, and then stood up strait. "Rin," The young girl looked at her lord. "I want you and Kagome to go out in the woods, and she will tell you anything you want to know." The woman blushed hearing her mate's words, but soon the females left for a second time each.

"Milord?" Jaken questioned when the girls left. "What has milady told you, if you don't mind my asking?" the small imp jumped when Sesshoumaru moved to sit back on his blanket.

"The west will have an heir." And that was that.

Okay, that is the end! I know that the chapter is short, but it was supposed to be. Same thing for the story. I hope you like. Sorry It took so long to update, but my parents were not fond of my report card, and I'm not supposed to be on the computer. I am starting to write my next story, but is at a bit of a slower pace. I'm not sure, but I think I want to call it Unwanted Curses. Look for it! Okay I am pissed at Single Spark. They deleted the story and When I reposted it, some person rated it really bad!


End file.
